Prankster Meets Prankster
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: [RaixOcxJack] Raimundo has a student who is trying it steal his thunder. Can they become friends and leave hatred behind them before it blows up in their faces or will it just end in disaster?
1. Pranks All Around

**_(A/N:) I am redoing this because I really didn't like the way it was before. My sister said this was cute! ENJOY!_**

* * *

Raimundo ran his fingers through his spiky brown hair. He smiled, _Becoming leader was the best thing that had ever happened to me_. He saw Master Fung walk up to him, with a large smile.

"Raimundo," Rai knew it had something to do with his new leader duties, "you have a student."

"A student? But, I'm not even a Master Dragon, yet!" Rai wanted time to relax, not to teach some kid the basics to martial arts.

"Raimundo, it is your duty as leader to do this," Master Fung stepped out of the way to reveal a teenage girl with carrot-red hair, green long-sleeved hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black Converses. She held up a straw a spat a spitball at her new teacher right on the tip of his nose. She began to crack up at the sight of his anger.

"I am not teaching her," Raimundo glared at the skinny girl.

"Raimundo, you have to," with that being said, Master Fung left them in the hallway, where the dragons' new rooms were.

"Okay, first off, go away and leave me alone," Raimundo walked pasted the short girl as she just stood there confused.

"But," she followed him, "Master Fung said-" Raimundo turned around. She noticed he didn't give a flip, by the look on his face, after he wiped off the spitball.

"O-okay," she looked slightly scared. Raimundo turned back around and began to walk, until he felt a draft and something around his ankles. The girl's loud footsteps sounded like they were going far away, while she laughed like crazy. Rai looked down and noticed that she had pantsed him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he pulled up his pants and ran in the direction he heard her footsteps go. After going down six hallways he tripped over something and landed flat on his face.

"Nice wipe out!" Kimiko walked up and helped him up. Raimundo turned around and saw a black converse sticking out from behind one of the tall plants.

"What are you looking at?" Kim asked the angry teen.

"Nothing," Raimundo stomped of the tip of the shoe and completely flattened it. She left her shoe there and had already escaped.

"Shit!" Raimundo cursed under his breath.

"Partner? What's goin' on?" Clay walked up and asked.

"I don't know," Kimiko said.

"Where is she?" Raimundo said.

"The only girl here is Kimiko," Omi walked up.

"Yo…dudes," Jermaine saw his four friends, which he came to visit, staring at the plant. One in anger, the others in confusion.

"Jermaine, have you seen a girl?" Raimundo asked, turning to his friend, which he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Of course, there are plenty of girls in N-Y-C!" Jermaine joked.

"NO! She is somewhere around here in one black shoe. She is about Kim's height and is a carrot-top. I didn't catch her eye color, though," Raimundo said.

"No, I haven't," Jermaine began to snicker, as if he really did know.

"YOU HAVE, HAVEN'T YOU?" Raimundo was about to burst.

"I think I saw her run down that hallway," Jermaine said, still snickering. He pointed into the direction in front of him.

Raimundo turned around and began to walk down the hallway. All of a sudden, a bucket of water drenched the teenaged Brazilian, and then fell onto his head covering up his furious expression.

"You are such a geek, if you keep on falling for the basics!" the girl laughed, as she pushed Raimundo out the front door. The bucket fell off and he landed face first into a deep mud puddle.

"Helen, that was sweet!" Jermaine gave kudos to the new dragon.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I know!" she looked down at the mud monster that was rising out of the puddle.

"You are definitely dead!" Raimundo began to walk up the steps.

"Raimundo, don't track mud into the temple, Master Fung will kill you!" Kimiko laughed, and Clay and Omi did as well.

"You were all in on this, weren't you?" Raimundo glared at his friends.

"We wanted to get back for every time you pranked us," Jermaine said. He hadn't really been pranked by Raimundo, but this seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Thank-you, thank-you," Helen bowed as her new friends gave her a round of applause.

The five teenagers went into the temple, leaving Raimundo to stand in the puddle, "Hello! Come back here! Can somebody get me a bucket of water?"

* * *

**_(A/N:) Tell me what you think! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!_**


	2. Apologies and IM's

**_(A/N:) Yup, I'm working a little fast...but, here is Chapter 2!_**

* * *

After Omi drenched Raimundo with water, Rai dried himself off and went inside for dinner. He sat across from Helen, who wouldn't even speak.

"That was hilarious!" Jermaine laughed, remembering the torture Raimundo went through earlier that day.

Helen nodded as she stirred her food up.

Raimundo shoveled the food into his mouth, watching Helen's every move, for no reason. He had this shiver run down his leg and he ended up kicking the teenage girl across from him in the shin.

She looked up from her plate with a death glare on her face. Raimundo moved his legs to the sides of his chair, so she couldn't kick him back. He winced in pain as she kicked him in the most unreasonable spot to kick a boy _ever_. Raimundo fell to the ground and moaned in pain. He closed his eyes and hoped it would all be over soon.

"Are you okay?" Helen leaned over him and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Ouch," Raimundo squeaked.

"I am so sorry!" she looked into his green eyes, and for a second, Raimundo forgot about what had happened earlier that day.

"Sure you are," he said, after he came back to his senses.

"I mean it! And I'm also sorry about earlier. Do you except my apology?" Helen leaned in a little closer to him. Raimundo held his breath, afraid she'd lean in even closer.

"Yes," Raimundo got out before he turned purple. Helen smiled and stood up. Raimundo let out his breath and stood up as well.

"Thanks," he stared into her dark blue eyes.

"Earth to Raimundo!" Kimiko waved her hand in front of Raimundo's face.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I was dazed for a second," Raimundo rubbed the back of his neck, while Helen went to her room to get ready for bed.

"Mm-hmmm," Kimiko smirked.

"What?" Raimundo was completely oblivious.

"Oh, nothing," Kimiko skipped off, followed by Clay, Jermaine, and Omi.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Raimundo walked down the hallway to his room. First, he passed the guest room, where Jermaine was staying. Second, he passed Helen's room. Then, he passed Omi's. Then Kimiko's, Clays, and then he finally reached his room. He opened the door and jumped on onto his bed. He smiled. He fell asleep instantly.

Helen sat at her desk in front of her laptop. She IMed with her friends.

**

* * *

Hprankster54J: 'ello poppets! **

**QTpie**: hey!

**supergal2damax:** hey helen and dianne!

**Hprankster54J:** i miss u guys so much!

**QTpie:** we miss u 2!

**supergal2damax:** soooo, any cute guys where u r?

**Hprankster54J:** that's 4 me 2 kno & 4 u 2 not find out!

**supergal2damax:** darnit!

**QTpie:** tell us!

**Hprankster54J:** weeeeeeeeeeellllllll, there is 1 REALLY cute guy…

**supergal2damax:** more!

**Hprankster54J:** no

**QTpie:** u r so mean!

**Hprankster54J:** I kno!

**supergal2damax:** i'm leaving, since u won't talk

_supergal2damax has logged off_

**QTpie:** i gotta go 2. im to ya l8er

_QTpie has logged off

* * *

_

Helen closed the window and shut down her laptop. She smiled and walked over to her bed. She pulled down the covers and got into bed. She snuggled her head into the pillow and drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Well, I'm just really bored! So tell me what you think! REVEIW!_**


	3. It Was Just An Accident

**_(A/N:) It's like a little past 12:30...anyways, I had to go to the oral surgen, having to rescheduel the surgery for next Friday, so I'll stay away from everybody that weekend...and it is too late to go back to school, so I just went home and junk...I'M PLAYIN' HOOKEY! Not really, but it's funny to say!_**

* * *

Helen stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She looked at her clock and it said 12:45 am. She glared at it, thinking that it was probably a prank, since there wasn't a window in the room. She got out of bed and walked out of her room. She stumbled down the hallway and made it to the front door. She opened the doors and looked out at the shinning sun. Raimundo was the first name that came to mind to whom would have done this. She walked to the kitchen and saw the other five eating their breakfast, "Who reset my clock to say it was almost one in the morning?" 

"I dunno," Raimundo smirked as he chewed on his cereal.

"Really, now?" Helen fixed herself some breakfast.

"Yup," Raimundo said. Outside they heard a crash.

"Jack, you idiot," followed the loud racket.

"Shut up, Wuya! These wu are mine!" the heard some evil laughter, too.

"It's Jack and Wuya!" Kimiko stood up and ran out of the kitchen, with everybody else on her tail.

"Jack, go away!" Clay got ready to attack some Jackbots.

"You wish!" Jack laughed darkly.

"You wanna bet," Helen jumped in front of him and was barely and inch away from the now shivering red head.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Helen hit him in the side of the head, making him loose consciousness. He hit the ground with a loud "thud".

"Wuya, you're next!" Raimundo began to charge at her, but she already disappeared. Helen turned around, and Raimundo ran into her, making them fall down onto the ground, one on top of the other, face to face.

Raimundo looked into Helen's eyes. He felt his arm slightly weaken and he slowly leaned in closer, panting from exhaustion. Helen closed her eyes, and Raimundo's balance failed and he fell, his lips against hers.

Everybody didn't really notice because they had already gone back inside, luckily. Raimundo would hate to have Kimiko continually nag that he liked Helen. Well, it's not like he hates her, but he just met her. He'd prefer to get to know her first.

Helen shoved Raimundo off of her, and completely regretted it, _He was such a good kisser, even if he didn't mean to_. Helen stood up and began to walk away.

"Don't tell anybody," Raimundo said, standing up.

Helen nodded and ran inside. She sat in her seat and finished her breakfast quickly, so she could be around Raimundo with the others as little as possible. As soon as Raimundo walked in, though, she stood up and shoved her plate to the side and ran to her room to tell her friends what happened on IM.

**

* * *

Hprankster54J:** (sighs) 

**QTpie:** what's up?

**supergal2damax:** yea

**Hprankster54J:** the guy who is teaching me kissed me today

**QTpie:** is it the old guy in that thing that u got

**supergal2damax:** no

**supergal2damax:** probably the cute guy she won't tell us about

**Hprankster54J:** shut up 'bout that, k?

**Hprankster54J:** even though it doesn't matter who, he just kissed me

**Hprankster54J:** on accident

**supergal2damax:** then dump him

**QTpie:** u r right jenny

**Hprankster54J:** i can't do that! he is my teacher!

**supergal2damax:** so?

**QTpie:** she has a point

**Hprankster54J:** who has the point?

**QTpie:** u

**Hprankster54J:** well, gotta go. i have training in ten min

**supergal2damax:** have fun!

_supergal2damax has logged off_

**QTpie:** i hope he doesn't bring it up

_QTpie had logged off_

* * *

Helen, yet again, was the last to leave the conversation. She pulled out her robes and got changed into them. Today was her first official day as a dragon in training, and she was hoping that she could become an apprentice as soon as possible, so she can start training with Master Fung, instead of Raimundo. She sighed as she looked at the clock. It was still set wrong, but she didn't care. She stood up and left the room and went out to the court yard, where she found Raimundo meditating. 

She quietly snuck up behind him, "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he jumped up and turned around and glared at the now hysterically laughing girl.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," she giggled as he calmed himself down. _Only one year left and I'm home free from this monster_, he thought.

"Let's be friends," he had a reassuring smile on his face. He held out his hand.

"I'm no loser," she grabbed his wrist and looked in the palm of his hand. He was holding a joy-buzzer.

"Darn it," Raimundo looked at the glare on her face.

"Never try to get a Master Prankster, my dear grasshopper," Helen held onto his other hand and smiled sincerely.

Raimundo just stared into her eyes, _Damn hormones_. He snapped out of it, "So, today we are going to work on…do you have an element?"

"Master Fung said I had to find out on my own, but he did give me one hint. Since all girls have something related to fire, my element is fire mixed with another, making a new element. I just don't know what element it would be," Helen said.

"Well, we'll just have to think hard on that," Raimundo said. _Wait…if she is related to fire and Kimiko isn't the one training, the maybe it has something to do with wind…_

"I think you make…BIGGER FIRE!" Raimundo smiled.

"No, that's just Kimiko with extra energy. So, that was the stupidest thing you've ever said to me," Helen thought a little, too. _I think he has a point with the wind and fire mix, but what would it make…think!_

"I KNOW! Lightning," Helen smirked at the dumbfounded boy.

"Lightning? What the flip?" Raimundo then thought about it, _If me and Kimiko can use the Eye of Dashi, which is the lightning/energy shen gong wu, then it must be that when you mix wind with fire you get lightning!_

"I am the Dragon of Lightning!" Helen cheered.

"Yea, you are, aren't you? You are just one hyper energy ball in a cute package," Raimundo covered his mouth, _Why did I just say that?_

"Did you just call me-" Helen began, but was cut off by Raimundo.

"No! You are probably just sick or something," Raimundo wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Oooookaaaaaayyyyy...so let's go on with training," Helen sat down, while Raimundo told her some stuff about the elements.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Blah...that's it. It might be slightly longer than the first two chapters, but it seems really weird...but yea. Please review!_**


	4. Who wants Italian Ice Cream?

**_(A/N:) Yep, another chapter to the story! I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Helen yawned, "How did you survive being a Xiaolin Dragon in training?"

"It was pretty easy after a while," Raimundo said, smiling at the outrageously bored girl.

"Can I go to sleep now?" she lied down on the concrete with dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm that boring?" Raimundo asked surprised.

"I think I just need a little bit more time to rest," she stretched her arms over her head.

Raimundo looked at the position she was in. He really wanted to lie down next to her, but she might get creeped out and run away. _Don't take things too fast! You're just friends, for now!_

Helen's breathing sped up at the sight of the mischievous smirk on Raimundo's face. Their eyes were completely glued to the others'. _He's probably thinking of his girlfriend back in his hometown._ Suddenly, Raimundo just ran off into the temple.

"Gosh, that was close," he said as he panted.

"What's wrong Raimundo? You're student trying to put the moves on you before you can even hit on her?" Kimiko giggled.

"How did you know?" Raimundo said. Kimiko stopped making fun of the tall boy.

"You're serious?" she blinked.

"I don't know," Raimundo sighed as he walked back to his room.

"Maybe I could figure whether or not she has a boyfriend for you…but it will cost you. A lot," Kimiko smirked.

"How much?" Raimundo was desperate.

"Well, you have to stay out of my stuff, I get the first shower, and on your first date with her, I pick out your cologne," Kimiko smiled.

"So?" Raimundo held out his hand.

"Deal?" Kimiko's smile turned wider.

"Deal," Raimundo smiled as well.

"Good," Kimiko smiled as she walked outside to see Helen staring into the fountain.

"So…what's up?" Kimiko tried to sound casual.

"I don't know," Helen looked at Kimiko.

"So, is your boyfriend the hottest guy in your hometown, or is he just another guy?" Kimiko tried to sound like she was gossiping.

"I don't have one," Helen stared back into the water.

"Oh, well, my boyfriend is the best, and as soon as you get a boyfriend, maybe we can go out on a double date! Won't that be fun?" Kimiko giggled.

"Yea. Sure. Whatever," Helen stood up and walked back into the temple.

"Score one for Kimiko," Kimiko smirked as she soon followed.

"So?" Raimundo asked as soon as Kimiko got back into the temple.

"No," she smiled.

"Really?" Raimundo didn't really understand.

"She's single," Kimiko glared at the stupid boy.

"Oh," Raimundo nodded.

"What else do you want to know? It's really easy to get stuff out of her in this state," Kimiko grinned evilly.

"That all I needed to know," Raimundo ran off into the direction of the rooms.

"Helen?" he opened her door.

"Huh?" she closed the book she was reading and set on her bed next to her.

"May I come in?" Raimundo had a huge smile on his face.

"I guess," Helen said. Raimundo entered the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"_Sooooooo_," Raimundo couldn't think of something to say.

"So, what?" Helen was confused.

"I heard that…um…you…don't have a boyfriend," Raimundo said.

"You heard right, then," she nodded.

"I was thinking, maybe sometime we could go out for some ice cream, or maybe go to a rock concert together, or even go to a motel…just kidding about the motel part," Raimundo laughed nervously.

"Um…I guess ice cream wouldn't hurt anybody," Helen shrugged.

"I'll meet you at the front of the temple Friday night at seven?" Raimundo asked eagerly.

"First, it _IS_ Friday night. Second, it's 6:30," Helen stated.

"Then we'd better start getting ready!" Raimundo quickly left the room to get ready.

Helen shook her head and stood up. She went over to her closest drawer and pulled out her favorite shirt, which was long sleeved and green army print. She also pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans. She tossed on her clothes and looked at her reflection. She sighed. She didn't look all that pretty. She pulled out her hair curler and quickly began to curl her hair. She knew she would be late if she did that, but she didn't care. When she was finished, she quickly spared a ton of hairspray all over her now curly locks. She quickly swiped on a fresh layer of lip gloss and ran out of the temple, to see Raimundo, in his usual outfit that he wears when he isn't in his robes. Pathetic.

"You look incredible," Raimundo smiled.

"Thanks," Helen slightly blushed.

"Where are you two going?" Master Fung walked out of the temple and glared at the teenagers with anger.

"Uh…" Raimundo didn't really know where they were going, but knew they were going to just go get some ice cream.

"Well?" Master Fung knew something was up.

"We're going to Italy, to get some gelato!" Raimundo smiled.

"Gelato?" Master Fung asked.

"Italian ice cream. It has twice the sugar of regular ice cream," Raimundo said.

"When will you be back?" Master Fung asked.

"How should I know? I just figured out where we're going!" Raimundo said angrily.

Master Fung sighed and shook his head, "Have fun."

Raimundo looked at him confusedly for a minute, _Better take the offer to leave, now, or else you'll lose it._ Raimundo grabbed Helen's hand and dragged her to the temple vault. He opened and ran down inside it and grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws. He ran back up and shouted, "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He pushed Helen into the portal and jumped in after her.

"WOAH!" Helen flipped and landed on her butt in front of a large Italian gelato shoppe.

"Like it?" Raimundo landed on his feet.

"Is my hair messed up?" she asked.

"It wouldn't matter, you'll still look beautiful," Raimundo smiled.

All Helen did was turn red.

"You look cute like that," Raimundo helped her up.

"Stop that," Helen turned even redder.

"Why? I don't want to lie and say you look ugly. You are cute," Raimundo pulled Helen near to him.

"I need my space. Stop complementing me and let's go eat some Italian ice cream before I kick your ass," Helen frowned.

"Don't talk like that to your boyfriend," Raimundo led her inside the shoppe.

They ordered their ice cream. A jumbo sized hot-fudge sundae, to be exact. Raimundo took the cherry off the top, once they got it and he shoved it towards Helen. Helen ate the cherry with a smile on her face. They both laughed. They finished the sundae, every once in a while feeding the other.

"That was delicious!" Helen giggled.

"I bet you taste better," Raimundo teased.

"That wasn't funny," Helen laughed, anyways.

"Then why are you laughing?" Raimundo laughed along.

"Because it was funny," Helen made no sense.

"I think you had to much ice cream!" Raimundo stood up.

"Me, too!" Helen stood up as well. They left the shoppe and took a walk around the beautiful city.

"I had a great time," Helen said, as she sat down on an empty bench.

"Me, too," Raimundo sat next to her.

"I'm sleepy," Helen yawned and rested her head on Raimundo's shoulder.

Raimundo smiled, "I guess it's time to go back home." He picked her up bridal style and slashed a portal with the tiger claws and jumped in. By the time he exited out of the other end of the tunnel, Helen had completely drifted off. Raimundo lied her down on her bed as soon as he entered her room. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room, so she could sleep peacefully.

Raimundo went into his room and took off his shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He gave himself a toothy grin and then finished getting ready for bed. He got under his covers and as soon as his head hit his pillow, he drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Please review!_**


	5. Awake in the Middle of the Night

**_(A/N:) I am really bored...read!_**

* * *

Helen's eyes fluttered open. She stood up and looked at her reflection in her mirror. _He was smart, not to get me dressed for bed_. She walked to the bathroom, so she can was out all the hairspray that enveloped her breathing air, but when she got there, she heard one of the showers already running.

"Hello?" Helen cracked open the door a little bit.

"Hey, Helen," she heard Raimundo's voice through all of the steam that was pouring out of the room.

"I need to take a shower, too. Is it okay if I use one of the other showers?" she asked.

"That's why there are more than one in here. But, Kimiko still hasn't realized that, so she just goes in all by herself," he said.

Helen entered the room, unable to see through the thick fog-like air. She squinted her eyes and walked towards a shower. Once she reached it, she noticed it was the one that the steam was coming from. She gulped. She quickly went to the next one and began to take off her clothes. Once she was done she quickly closed the shower curtain and turned the shower on to warm. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened it out as much as she could.

"How'd ya sleep?" Raimundo asked Helen.

"I was sleeping fine, until my hairspray took all my breathing air," she replied.

"I just went out like a light…but then I woke up. I smelled really bad," Raimundo mad a gagging noise.

Helen messaged the shampoo into her hair gently, "I bet you did."

"Hey! It's not my fault Kimiko chose the smelliest cologne ever for me to wear. It ranked," Raimundo was laughing.

"Kimiko chose your cologne?" Helen asked.

"Yea…it was a bet we made a while ago," Raimundo was a great actor.

"Oh," Helen bought it.

"Guess what," Raimundo said mischievously.

"What?" Helen said.

"I said 'guess'," Raimundo's voice sounded closer, and his shower sounded like it had been turned off. Helen held her breath, unable to answer.

"I'll answer if for you anyways…I want to go out with you again. How about tonight at 8?" Raimundo stood outside of her shower.

"Sounds great," Helen put herself into the corner, after she finished washing the conditioner from her hair.

"I know!" Raimundo dried himself off with his towel. Helen turned her shower off, as well. Raimundo's hand slightly opened her curtain, but only to hand her her towel. She grabbed it and dried herself off. When she was done, she wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower.

Raimundo had already tied his towel around his waist. He smiled at the teenage girl and she smiled in return.

"I guess we'd better go back to our rooms before Master Fung mysteriously appears behind the door and thinks something actually happened in here," Helen walked towards the door and opened. Fortunately, there was no Master Fung to be seen, anywhere. They walked to the rooms and went into their own rooms and got ready for bed. Helen sat down on her bed, and her door opened to reveal Raimundo, in just a pair of long baggy plaid pants.

"Hello," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," Helen smiled. She pulled her legs into her chest.

"I like your 'jammies," Raimundo chuckled. She was wearing a Care Bears T-shirt with matching cheerleading shorts.

"All you're wearing is pants," Helen protested.

"So you want me to take 'em off? How daring after the first date, don't you think?" Raimundo smirked.

Helen pushed Raimundo off her bed and she lied down.

"Nighty-night, Princess Helen," Raimundo left the room.

Helen shook her head and opened her book, so she could read until she fell asleep.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Now it is your job to REVIEW!_**


	6. Another Dragon, but A BIG DATE IS BETTER

**_(A/N:) Blah...I got bored...so sue me? ENJOY!_**

* * *

Helen opened her eyes and knocked the book off her face. She stood up and walked towards a set of drawers and pulled out her robes. She got ready for training and she took in a deep breath. She walked to the kitchen and sat across from where Raimundo usually sat. A little while later, Raimundo entered the room and he walked towards the kitchen area. He began to cook some food, which was usually weird for him.

"Raimundo? What are you doing?" Helen asked, after Raimundo flipped a heart shaped pancake.

"I'm making breakfast for everybody, just for the heck of it," Raimundo smiled.

Helen just sat back and relaxed. After a few minutes, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi walked into the room. They were just confused about Raimundo's new behavior pattern, but decided to ignore it. As soon as Raimundo was done, he set the table. Helen looked at her plate. It was a heart shaped pancake with eggs, sunny side up, for eyes, and a piece of bacon for a smile. Helen smiled and looked up at the boy across from her. "I hope you like it," he said.

"I bet I will," Helen began to stuff her face with the delicious foods. After her plate was clean, she stood up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Raimundo stood up as well.

"I'm going to go to my room," she replied.

"Can I join you?" he walked up to her.

"Sure," she smiled.

They left for her room and held hands…DID YOU READ ME! THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS! And you wanna know who I am? I'm not even a character; I'm just the ungendered narrator that is forced to tell you the story…anyways, back to the story! When they went into her room, they sat down on her bed. Raimundo ran his fingers through her hair and held her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. They both took a deep breath. Helen sighed. She held onto Raimundo with dear life. Raimundo did the same.

"Partners, Master Fung has some news," Clay opened the door, revealing the two love birds. They so would be blushing at that comment right now! HAHA! Gosh, I'm hyper today…back to the story, AGAIN!

They let go of the other and walked to the meditation hall. Master Fung smiled, "There is going to be another Dragon in training joining the temple. But, of course, that means somebody else is going to get raised to Shoku warrior level, as well." Everybody looked at Clay 'cause big guys always come in second. He glowed purple and turned into a Shoku Warrior. Woopdy-dinkle doo! He's a stupid warrior just like Raimundo! I DON'T GIVE A FLIP! Anyways, a girl with short brown hair, light blue tank top, baggy orange pants, and pale skin walked into the hall.

"I bet she's the dragon of magma or lava," Helen whispered to Raimundo.

Raimundo nodded and led Helen to another area to work on her training. They trained….and they trained…and YOU GET THE POINT! THEY TRAINED! When it was six 'o clock, they went inside to get ready for their DATE! YAY! EXCITEMENT! Helen dressed more formalish…just your regular little black dress, dramatic eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow, and light pink blush. And red lipstick, don't forget the lipstick! She clipped her hair back and gave herself the lip gloss swipe of approval!

Raimundo buttoned up his shirt and loosened his tie. He wore his pants at his hips and he tied his belt tight. He gulped harshly. He put on his favorite cologne and smiled at himself. He sighed. He didn't look all that great.

Helen tossed on her black heels and sat down on her bed, waiting for Raimundo to come by and see if she was ready. He opened the door, without the slightest knock. He smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him, "I see you're trying to be Cinderella."

"Well, a girl can dream, can't she, Prince Charming?" Helen stood up and walked towards the door.

"Let's find out if you're dream will come true, tonight," Raimundo grabbed her hand and led her outside. He pulled out the Silver Manta Ray form his pocket and it enlarged and he helped her in. They drove off to a city of lights, music, food, fun, and…stuff. N-Y-C! They walked into one of the children-friendly clubs, if there is such thing. Raimundo pulled Helen close to him and began to the salsa.

"Come on! Don't you know how to dance? If you don't I'll just have to teach ya," with that said, Raimundo began to teach Helen how to do many dances, including the merengue, the tango, and a whole lot more.

"Raimundo! I think my feet are about to explode," Helen buried her head into his chest while they did the waltz.

"That's because I had to teach you all these dances," he said. They walked over to an empty table and ordered some sodas and looked into each other's eyes.

"Thanks," Helen smiled sweetly.

"Any time," Raimundo grinned.

"Why are just so-so perfect?" Helen asked him.

He was completely confused, "I'm not perfect. Remember your first day at the temple. I fell for the oldest tricks in the book."

"I remember when we left you outside when you were covered in mud," Helen laughed as the waiter dropped off their drinks.

"I was hoping you forgot," Raimundo blushed.

"I thought you were really cute. I still think you're really cute," Helen sucked on her straw.

"You think I'm cute?" Raimundo smiled.

"You didn't know that you were cute?" she almost burst into laughter.

"I guess, I knew. Did you know that you're hot?" Raimundo looked at the now blushing girl.

She shook her head.

"You didn't? You're completely gorgeous! Seriously, you're the most beautiful girl here. And you didn't know that?" Raimundo asked the red faced girl.

She was too embarrassed to answer. She never even thought of herself as attractive. She always thought she was one step behind, but when Raimundo said she was beautiful, she felt one step ahead.

"Well, it's late," Raimundo looked at the clock on the wall. It was midnight.

Helen stood up and Raimundo paid for the drinks and left ten dollars for the waiter. He grabbed Helen's hand and led her out side. He pulled out the Manta Ray again and they got in. They flew back to the temple. Raimundo put the Ray up while Helen went to her room. She un-clipped her hair, and used her make up remover to take off her make up. She put on her pajamas and sat down on her bed. Raimundo walked into the room in his pajama pants and sat down next to Helen.

"You still look beautiful," he kissed her on the cheek and quickly left the room. Helen ran her fingers through her hair and lied down on the bed. She took in a deep breath, and by the time she finished ex-hailing, she was asleep.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Review...or else I'll get mad and not update...bored...bored...bored._**


	7. A Sleepy Girl and a Day off on Top

**_(A/N:) YAY! I am updating! FINALLY! It's the end of the school year, so their is less weight on my shoulders ! I hope you like it. I worked very very hard on it!_**

* * *

Raimundo woke up and smiled. He had yet another day to spend with Helen ahead of him. He stood up and got his robes and got ready for training. He went to the kitchen and sat down in his chair. Helen walked in and she looked outrageously tired.

"Hi Raimundo," Helen yawned.

"Hey," Raimundo seemed a little sad. He'd probably have to give her the day off of training so she could rest up for tomorrow.

She sat down across from him and gave him a small and gentle smile.

Raimundo sighed and twittled his thumbs. He really wanted her to be more awake, but it's his fault for having to teach her so many dances in only a few hours.

"What's wrong, Rai?" Helen asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's just that you're tired and I planned a lot of training today, so you won't be able to catch up tomorrow," Raimundo said sadly.

"Oh," Helen said sadly.

Clay, Omi, and Kimiko walked in. Shortly after them the new girl and Jermaine walked in.

"Jermaine," Raimundo asked, "where were you yesterday?"

"I was sick, dude," Jermaine said.

"Dang, that's bad," Raimundo looked at the food placed in front of him and began to eat.

"So," said the new girl in her Scottish accent, "what's the training schedule?"

"Well, lil' lady, it's pretty much whatever today. Jermaine is gonna help out Kimiko, Raimundo is gonna whip Helen into an apprentice, while you and I are gonna start off on the basics," Clay smiled.

"Okay," said the new girl.

"By the way," Raimundo said, "what's your name?"

"Josephina," she said.

"That's a cool name," Helen yawned.

Everybody stared at Helen, and then at Raimundo.

"Wow," Raimundo said nervously, "Helen, you need to get some more sleep…heh...heh…"

Omi was completely confused, but Clay, Kimiko, Jermaine, and Josephina made up their own conclusions to what went on last night.

"I'm never going to a dance club again," Helen said, unaware of the shocked faces. They all began to laugh now knowing that Raimundo wasn't THAT stupid. "What? Did I miss anything?"

"Helen, I think you should take the day off," Kimiko said.

"But," Omi stated, "she cannot fall behind."

"I know I can't," Helen glared at Raimundo, who was now whistling to himself.

"What?" Raimundo said. "It's not like I was the one who convinced you to stay out all night…oh wait…I was."

Helen shook her head, "You'll just have to delay practicing for today."

Raimundo rubbed the back of his neck, "The truth is, I still haven't planned anything. But, I was going to give us the day off anyways. Just so we could play so video games. And MAYBE I might have wanted to know all of your prank secrets."

"Awwww!" Kimiko giggled.

"That's so sweet!" Josephina said. "Givin' 'er da day off for no apparent reason, just so you could have an all day date!"

"It's nothing," Raimundo said, "I just wanted us to have a day of relaxation and restoration. After a night like last night, I would think she would love to have the day off."

Helen just smiled, "Really? So, I have the day off?"

"Yep," Raimundo stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and she stood up as well. He led her out of the kitchen, while the both of them were still holding hands.

"Don't they make the cutest couple!" Kimiko cooed to Jermaine.

"Not as cute as us," Jermaine wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You two really do make a cute couple, partners," Clay laughed.

"What is a 'cute couple' and why don't I have one?" Omi asked.

"Omi, you'll find out when you're older," Josephina giggled.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Please Review ...then I might update faster 6_**


End file.
